Avoiding lycanthropy
by iloveoshawott65
Summary: Ginger tries to prevent herself from becoming a werewolf.
1. Chapter 1

Right now, I am totally powerless. I don't know what to do, because I can feel myself changing but I also feel extremely weak. I have the injection or cure right next to me, and I am reaching out my hand to grab it, but it is not working. My hand is shaking too much, and I have to inject myself through the neck, but with my shaky hands I could miss and inject somewhere else which might kill me. I don't see or hear anyone else around me, and I am afraid that I could be killed by the beast at any moment and the images of myself with the loaded gun is popping into my head. I am thinking of either shooting the beast or myself first if I don't cure myself. What should I do? I am lying here in the middle of the woods changing into a monster and I can't do anything? Oh...I haven't explained myself in the best way possible. I realize that right now so let me get to the beginning.

My name is Ginger Fitzgerald and I am a sixteen year old girl in high school. I have reddish strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, and I'm quite tall for my age. I am a loner because I am emo/goth and haven't started my period yet. I have a younger sister named Brigitte, and we both go to the same high school. We live in Bailey Downs, which is a town in Ontario, Canada. My sister is fifteen and also a loner in high school for the same reason. She has black hair, and dark brown eyes, and is shorter than me by a little bit. So, let me get to how this whole mess started. There have been a lot of dog killings around here and there's been a rumor going around that there's some kind of werewolf beast that is prowling around our area. I would never expect myself to believe such nonsense until the day that I actually got bitten and wounded by the foul creature. Oh, there is something else I forgot to mention. Me and Brigitte like to film our fake deaths, it is because we both have this unexplainable fascination with death. So, I remember hearing about the dog killings, but the night it actually happened was in October. It was early in October, and there was this bully in school who's name is Trina Sinclair. She has blonde hair, and blue eyes but she is mean to pretty much most people including me and Brigitte. When we film a movie about Trina's character and her dying one of her stupid friends told her and then we find out about it when we hear some gossiping about it. This anger builds up when Trina pushes Brigitte into the remains of a dead dog during our PE class. I didn't do anything, but I felt such hot anger building up inside that I decided to make a plan.

"Brigitte, we are going to kidnap Trina's dog and kill it so that she thinks the beast got it," I say after school one day. She nods her head and smiles at me. Our plan would be coming into effect that night. This was also the night that I got attacked by the beast. So I went out with Brigitte that night, and it was nighttime and also a full moon. I never paid much attention to the full moon, but I was struggling to find my way through the darkness even though Brigitte followed me with a flashlight and camera in her hands. As we are walking, I find a corpse of another dog. The corpse is gruesome with the guts spilling out of it, and the still fresh blood all over it. I pick up the dog with the help of Brigitte and one of the dog's legs comes off in Brigitte's hands. All of a sudden she points out something on my leg.

"You got some blood on your leg," she says. I look down and it takes me some time to realize that it is my first period.

"Oh crap," I moan. "It's a curse!" I get on with what we are doing, and then I hear a snarl. I look around, and then see a hairy large beast running towards me. Frozen with fear I scream as it lunges at me and attacks.


	2. Chapter 2

As the beast attacks me, I feel like I want to run but I can't. I scream and look at Brigitte who is staring at me with wide eyes. The beast scratches me, and bites me on the shoulder and in other areas like the leg and stomach. I feel an intense amount of pain and I want to cry but instead I am screaming. I see the creature's teeth are red with blood and I see myself bleeding. I am thinking that I will die tonight and I welcome the idea. This goes on until Brigitte finally gathers up the courage to attack it. She runs up to the beast and hits it on the head hard with the camera. The beast snarls and turns its attention on her. I get up feeling extremely weak and wounded. I feel pain surging through me like a searing fire was burning me alive. I manage to get up and I am running as fast as I can with Brigitte alongside me. As I am running I hear the beast panting behind me and running after me but I don't look back. I run through the street and on the other side. I finally turn around and see the beast coming after me, and as it is running I hear a car coming. I watch in horror as the beast is coming to finish me off, but then a car drives past and hits it. The beast explodes, and its blood and guts go flying everywhere. Some of it splatters on me and Brigitte and mixes with my blood and wounds. I feel relief overcoming me after this happens and I can finally take in some deep breaths. As I am breathing, I run back home with Brigitte. I am breathing heavily now because of the disbelief of what had just happened. I still couldn't believe that I had been attacked by some beast. Brigitte looks so scared as she is alongside me, but I feel safer now that the beast is dead and I am going home. I am bleeding a lot when we get inside, and then when we get upstairs to our bedroom, Brigitte examines my wounds. She looks horrified as she is inspecting them.

"Your wounds...they are already healing!" she says with horror. I look down and see that my wounds look a lot better than they did when I was being attacked. The blood on my clothes is drying, but Brigitte is not convinced.

"You should go to a hospital! You've been attacked, and they could possibly help tell us what attacked you and how to treat it!" she insists.

"No, I'm fine. Since it's healing there is no need to go, and I don't want our parents to find out!" I say. Brigitte looks away with concern written all over her face, and I decide to ignore it. I was feeling a lot better now, but the main thing that was bothering me was why Brigitte was so concerned about me and the disbelief of the beast actually existing and having attacked me. Why did it attack me? I don't know the answer, but my guess was that it smelled blood and came to me. There was nothing I could do about it now, so I decide to throw my bloodstained clothes into the washing machine after taking a hot shower and then I went to bed that night.


	3. Chapter 3

I look outside my window and see the full moon. The moon is shining its rays of light inside the house. I feel something changing inside me, but I look back and see Brigitte still asleep. I look down at my arms which are sprouting hair, and it is all happening so fast. I see my fingernails growing, and I get this incredible urge to go outside and kill people or animals. Goodbye Brigitte, I do not wish to hurt you so I am leaving. I know that I am turning into the beast that almost killed me that night, and my biggest fear is that once I completely transform I could hurt or kill my sister and I never wished to do that. I know that hair is sprouting out of my arms and legs, and I immediately run for the door. I run outside, and stupidly look up at the moon which accelerates my transformation. Crap, I don't want to change! I would rather die than change! But what could I do? I couldn't do anything right now except transform. I look up at the moon and open my mouth. I look down and see that my arms are completely hairy and changed now, and I howl at the moon. I don't hear my voice anymore, I hear a monster's howl and I feel extremely sad now. Now that I had fully transformed, my end had come. I could never see or live with Brigitte again. I would not risk hurting her or my family. I hear voices, and turn around.

"Ginger?" I hear Brigitte call. I look back and see her staring at me with fear. She screams and runs back inside the house. I wish I could cry tears of misery but I don't feel any tears coming. Could I not cry as a beast? I felt terrible, but now I couldn't go back. I hear a car coming, and I remember how the beast had died. Without thinking, I throw myself in front of the moving car. I feel pain, but I don't remember it when I see darkness and feel nothing


	4. Chapter 4

I immediately wake up with a jolt. I am breathing heavily, and then I look down at my body. My body looks normal right now, and then I look over at Brigitte who is still sleeping. Oh, what would I do if I couldn't see my lovely sister again? That nightmare really scared me, I didn't want to die without her by my side. We made a pact to die together when we were little kids. We even cut our hands and put them against each other as a way of us putting each other's blood inside us. I feel sadness overcoming me as the thought of losing Brigitte forever pops into my head. I feel tears running down my face, and I start sobbing loudly after a few minutes of crying silently.

"What's the matter?" Brigitte asks. I look at her, and run to hug her. I squeeze her tightly as I hug her, and then I tell her about my nightmare. When she hears about my nightmare, she looks horrified. She looks down at my body, and then she says, "You know, your nightmare could come true. It is abnormal for scars that deep to heal especially after that horrific attack last night. What should we do? Should we seek help from someone, or should we do our own research?" I shake my head. We couldn't tell anybody! Our parents would freak out if they found out what happened last night, and they would be wondering what we were doing outside last night when it was dark and late.

"We can't tell anyone about this! We should keep it a secret, and then do our own research," I say. "I am horrified, mainly because I know that once I fully transform then I'll have to say goodbye to you forever. I do not wish to hurt you Brigitte. If I change, then I will choose to die!" This curse was not going to get the better of me. I would not let it! I get out of the bedroom, and get myself ready for school.


	5. Chapter 5

As I am getting ready for school my mother finds out about my period. She congratulates me on it, and says I am finally a woman. I don't say anything because I am too upset about what happened the previous night. I mean I did want to die, but I wanted to die with Brigitte, and that was that. I did not want to die from a beast attacking me, and I definitely did not want to become a beast myself. Anyway, when I went to school, I didn't recognize any changes in me right away. The day went by as a normal day, but when I get back from school and take a shower, I notice some bizaare changes. I see that I am sprouting a tail, and that I am growing hair in unusual places like where I had been attacked before. I grab a razor, and shave off all the hair that is growing, but I don't know what to do about the tail until I get a strange idea to try and cut it off. So I go downstairs and grab a knife, and run upstairs to the bathroom. I immediately try to cut off the tail, but then Brigitte walks in on me and sees the blood all over me from trying to cut off the tail.

"What are you doing?" she yells in fear. I watch her closely as she comes to me, and then she takes the knife out of my hands. I feel the pain as the tail has been cut, but it is still attached to me.

"I want to get rid of this tail! I don't want to become a beast!" I sob. As I am sobbing, I feel an urge to eat something that is alive and kill it. "Be right back!" I say and run outside. I hear a dog barking, and then I go next door to a neighbor's house. I see their dog barking at me, and I run towards it. I bite it on the side and take off a huge amount of flesh. The dog whimpers and then is silent after I scratch it with my fingernails and eat its flesh. It is a gruesome sight, but I eat the dog quickly. I know that I am probably a bad and horrific sight with all the dog blood over me, and the dead dog there so I run back inside feeling satisfied after eating the dog. I go back to where Brigitte is in our bedroom, and then I say, "I killed a dog. I really don't want to do this, but I had to satisfy my hunger. We desperately need to find a cure!" I say. Brigitte stares at me with a fearful gaze.

"You killed a dog?! What are you thinking? Why did you do that?" I explain that I was extremely hungry and had to eat, but she wouldn't understand. "We definitely need to cure you!" she says and then runs downstairs. I follow her, and see that she is out the door. I realize that first I should clean myself up so I wash off the clothes and the blood, and then wait for Brigitte in my room.


	6. Chapter 6

I wait for what seems like a while. I don't know how much time has passed, so I wait in our bedroom. I fall asleep but don't have any dreams, and I awaken when I hear the door opening. I awaken as if cold water has been dumped on me, and I look at Brigitte who has something silver in her hands. It takes me time to realize that it is a silver belly button ring, and then I gasp as I realize what her plan is. She comes towards me, holding the ring in her hand.

"I have to pierce your belly button. It is what Sam said to do, he is trying to help though. So just stay still." Sam was a boy who went to our school, and he was the one who killed the beast before it could kill me.

"Wait, you told him that I got bitten?" My fear turns into anger. Why would she tell him that I was the one who got bitten?

"Yes, he is trying to help you though! Just stay still and let me pierce!" I am breathing heavily as she comes towards me and we say no more. I'm just going to say that when she stabbed my skin with the ring, I cursed and cried a little bit. The pain was intense, but it wasn't as bad as when I had been attacked by the beast. I gasp in pain, and I immediately jump, and when she pulls her hand away I see it is bloody with my blood on her hands.

"Fuck!" I say. "That hurt!"

"I know, but this should stop you from transforming. Let's see what happens tonight, if your symptoms of lycanthropy are disappearing or not." As soon as she says this, I go to bed and fall asleep. My dream is even worse than the one I had the previous night.


	7. Chapter 7

In my dream, I have completely transformed into a beast. I look down at my body and see it is unrecognizable. It is covered in hair all over, and my fingernails are so long that I shudder after looking at them. I cannot see my own face, but I assume that it is hideous. I am inside my house, and I look around. I see Brigitte sleeping peacefully, and I am shocked when I see her. It is because I realize now that I really am a beast. I am having thoughts of killing my own sister right now, but I tell myself that I cannot do that because I love her too much and cannot see her hurt or dead. However, my instincts are telling me to kill, and feed off of my own sister. What should I do? I realize now that I am extremely hungry and wish to feed off something. I should feed off of something else, some other flesh like either human or animal flesh but it couldn't be Brigitte! As I am telling myself all these facts, that I can feed off of something else, it doesn't do anything or much at all. I am a werewolf now, and I MUST feed! I try to fight my instincts, but I jump at Brigitte and start to feed


	8. Chapter 8

I awaken with a jolt. It is a horrific nightmare! However, I look around at my surroundings, and see that Brigitte is sleeping next to me peacefully. I sigh in relief, and look outside. The sky looks a little light, and this makes me extremely nervous so I look away. I don't want to see if there is a full moon or not, because I am afraid that it will trigger my transformation. I look down at the silver ring in my belly button, and I look outside again. I see that the moon isn't full, but it looks like it is getting to be full. I feel a change inside, and I recognize the change. I must feed, but this time unlike in my nightmare I will definitely not feed off of my sister. I open the window gently as to not disturb Brigitte's slumber, and jump out the window. I realize this is a stupid idea because I could hurt myself as I land but I am so hungry that I don't think about what could happen. When I land, I am surprised to see that I am not in any kind of pain. I know it is because of my internal and external changes into a wolf, but I would definitely have to find the cure. I remember how Brigitte got the ring from Sam, and so I decide to try and hunt him down for the cure. I think it's a possibility that he has a cure because he seemed to know a bit about lycanthropy, he gave Brigitte the ring in order to help me, but the ring didn't seem to be working because I still had to hunt at night and feed off of meat. My hunger was getting the best of me, and the hair continued to grow from my scars from the wolf encounter. I kill a dog that I find nearby, I find the dog by listening carefully to its barking sounds, which are coming from a nearby house. I run to the house, and find the little dog that is barking at me. Quiet down! I look down at my fingernails which are definitely growing in size, and are much longer than I remember them to be. I run my fingernails across the dog's side when I get close enough. I see flesh peeling, and then blood spilling on the ground. I open my mouth, and immediately take a chunk of flesh off of the screaming animal. My teeth seem to be much sharper, but I am ignoring these changes as I feed. What have I become?


	9. Chapter 9

After I feed, I feel satisfied but disgusted at the same time. I don't know what I have become after only a few days of being infected with this lycanthropic disease. I am satisfied because I have fed and have a full belly now, and am disgusted because I do not wish to become this hideous creature. I look down at my hands which are blood stained as well as my clothes and every area of me which are wet and crimson colored from the blood. I was sure that my face had blood stains as well, but I couldn't worry about that now because I had to focus on finding Sam. I immediately get inside my car, and power up the engine. I notice that I can see better in the dark, I can see the wheel and the pedals to which my feet will step on. As I am powering up the engine, I notice that a specific scent is filling up my nostrils. It is a dirty smell, it smells like...how do I describe this? It smells like sweat mixed in with dirt and blood. Why did it smell like blood? What is this smell? Could it be...Sam? I wasn't sure why I got the smell of blood but I decide to listen to my instincts which are telling me that it is Sam. I remember my nightmare, and at that time my instincts told me to do the wrong thing, but I did have a feeling it was him because I could remember what he smelled like before I got this enhanced sense of smell and the smell was the exact same. I power up the car, and inhale deeply. As I inhale, and the scent fills my nostrils, I drive the car in the directions in which my nose leads me. As I am driving and following the scent, I notice that the smell is growing much stronger and I become happy as this happens. Werewolf cure, here I come! As I am driving, I feel my drowsiness getting the better of me and I am constantly falling asleep while I am at the wheel. My eyelids keep closing and I am always startled awake as this happens, because I am afraid of sleeping as I have some scary nightmares. When I can sense that the smell is directly in front of me, I park outside a dark house that seems to be deserted. I look inside and can make out some rooms where there are couches, a TV, a table, etc. I see the house is a purple color, and has two floors along with a basement. I am assuming that Sam and his family are asleep, and so I get out of the car, walk up to the front of the house, and knock on the door.


	10. Chapter 10

I wait a few minutes before the door opens. I am growing impatient but I am also scared because I still remember the beast jumping at me and attacking me. I am lucky to have survived that, I now realize. If I died then I wouldn't be keeping my pact with Brigitte that I would die with her. When the door opens, I see Sam standing in front of me. He has wavy brown hair, green eyes, and is tall. He was standing there in his pajamas, which were striped blue and white. His eyes widen as soon as he sees me because I am a mess from the hunt before. He sees the blood and looks down at my hands and clothes. He gasps and holds a hand over his mouth.

"Ginger, what happened to you? Why are you covered in blood?" I gasp after he says this because when I see him, I feel myself growing hungrier and thirstier for his blood and flesh. I close my eyes and then answer him.

"I got attacked by a werewolf, and now I'm having nightmares of myself turning into one! I have the piercing that Brigitte got from you, but it's not working! I need a real cure! Please, I don't have much time before I become a beast!" I start sobbing, and I feel so miserable right now. I've never felt more miserable than I felt at this exact moment.

"Why are your eyes closed?" he asks.

"I don't want to look at you because you are making me hungry. I do not want to hurt you, but I am losing control over myself as the days pass. Please give me a cure so I can go back to a normal life." I open my eyes and see that Sam has a scared expression on his face. He puts his hands up and says,

"Okay, I know what will cure you. I have researched the beast of Bailey Downs and I know what can cure you! Come with me!" I smile for the first time in years when I hear what he says. We walk around the house, and Sam is walking slowly because he cannot see in the dark. He trips a few times, but eventually gets up.

"Why don't you turn on a light or something? You can't see well," I say.

"I don't want to turn on a light and wake up my parents. I should leave them off," he says. It takes us a few minutes to find what he believes will cure me because he cannot see well, and it is in the basement. Eventually when we get inside the basement, he turns on the light and I look around. I am feeling really hungry again, and so this time I am trying again to prevent myself from hurting Sam. When we get downstairs, my stomach is growling like a rabid animal. I bite my tongue, and taste blood because I bit it so hard. Sam walks over to a needle, and some reddish liquid inside the needle. I smell blood here, and now I realize this is where the blood scent was coming from. At first I was confused about the blood scent, but now I understood where it was coming from.

"Is this what will cure me?" I ask. Sam nods his head.

"This is the cure. This is a mixture of blood from the beast, and then there is monkshood mixed in with the blood. This mixture is said and believed to be a cure for lycanthropy. If you inject yourself with this, then you will be cured hopefully. But be careful, you must inject yourself through the neck, or if you inject yourself anywhere else, the blood will get inside you, and the monkshood won't have any effect. Then you will fully transform into a beast or werewolf, and then you will die as one. Is that understood?" I nod my head, and realize that I am shaking with fear. What if I left Brigitte alone, and didn't inject myself properly? What would my sister do without me? What would I do if I never saw her again? As these questions are running through my mind, I thank Sam, and feel my hunger growing even more intense than before. I grind my teeth in an attempt to prevent myself from attacking Sam. He helped me, and I owe him my life for that. I immediately run out of the house and slam the door, with the cure in my hand. I get inside the car, and ponder if I should inject myself or not. What should I do? When should I do it? These questions are constantly on my mind as I decide to drive home and tell Brigitte about what Sam told me.


	11. Chapter 11

I am in the car, and as I am powering it up, I feel my thirst and hunger getting the better of me. I decide to run somewhere, and hunt. I am proud of myself because I did not hurt or kill Sam or any humans yet. I did not want to hurt any humans, but what is bothering me is that my hunger is getting stronger and stronger. I immediately get out of the car, and look around. I see woods in the distance, and I decide to inject myself with the cure after feeding. I take the cure in my hands, and then I run towards the woods that I see behind Sam's house. I inhale, and I get the scent of many different animals. I get the scent of mainly deer though, and so I decide to feed off of the deer. As I am walking, I stupidly look up and see that the moon is full. Oh shit, what was I going to do now? I start to shake violently, and I fall to the ground. I see my fingernails growing, and then I feel my thirst and hunger getting the better of me. I look down and see that my arms are growing hair, and that I am becoming more wolf-like. The cure falls out of my hands, and then I howl at the moon. Fuck! What should I do?

"Help!" I yell as loud as I can and then I howl at the moon. I reach out my hand towards the cure which has fallen to the ground, and then I realize that I cannot hold the cure properly. What will happen to me? I feel like I'm dying, the hunger pain is killing me, and the pain of transformation is worse than death itself. I'd rather die than become this beast! I hold the cure in my hands which have sprouted a lot of hair now, and so I wonder if I should risk dying or not. "Yes, you can risk death! You do not want to become a beast do you?" a voice inside me says.

"No, I would rather die than become a beast!" I yell out loud. Goodbye Brigitte, I realize I may never see you again, but I'd rather die a human than a werewolf. I close my eyes and feel tears running down my face. I hold the needle in my hand, and then stab it through my flesh. I feel something changing inside of me, and then I remember looking up drowsily and seeing Sam's face looking down at me as I fall unconscious.


	12. Chapter 12

I open my eyes, and see that I am in Sam's house. I look around me, and I scream because I still feel pain inside of me. Was I just hallucinating and having some kind of misleading dream that I cured myself? Was I really a beast now or was I dead? These questions were bothering me, and then I hear footsteps coming.

"Ginger, are you okay?" Sam says as he walks into the room. I look at him and then look down at myself. My clothes are still bloodstained, and then I see that my arms don't have hair anymore, and I look like myself again. I immediately get up out of the bed that I was lying in, and then I run into a bathroom. I see that I look like myself, my beautiful face was there, my red hair, my green eyes, and my normal body instead of a hairy monster's body was there. I smile, and then I go to hug Sam.

"You saved my life! I am so happy that you came and cured me! How did you find me though?" I ask.

"I heard you screaming, and then I followed your screams. You were screaming pretty loudly. Luckily, my parents were sleeping heavily so they didn't hear it." I smile, and then I realize that the hunger is still there.

"Oh shit, I still have a hunger pain inside me. What should I eat?"

"You'll have to hunt something that is alive and has flesh, because this will be your last symptom of lycanthropy. You have actually cured yourself, but you had this hunger before you transformed and now you will have to satisfy that hunger. That will conclude our cure." I feel the hunger, but I have more control over it now because I am a human and no longer in the process of transforming into a werewolf. I say goodbye and run outside into the woods. I try to inhale, but I cannot smell animals anymore. I see a dark shape in the distance, and it appears to be a deer. I immediately run over to the deer, and lunge at it with intent of killing it.


	13. Chapter 13

When I lunge at the deer, I land on it and I take a bite out of it. I see blood coming from the wound I made with my teeth, but my teeth aren't as sharp as they were before. I lick up the blood, and then I dig my fingernails into its hide as it is starting to run from me. The deer lets out a strange noise, and then I continue to bite it blood dripping from my mouth. I feel disgusted at this, and annoyed that I still had to feed on something else one last time. I still am proud of myself for not attacking Sam or Brigitte or any human being. Anyway, as I am biting and feeding off the deer I feel my hunger going away. Ha, so now I could say goodbye to this sick hunger forever! I feed like I haven't eaten anything in a lifetime. I chew the raw meat, and it feels sick but satisfying at the same time. The reason for this was that I'm a human still and will remain one, but as Sam explained, I had to satisfy this stupid hunger to completely cure myself. The meat tastes somewhat good, but as I swallow the meat, I taste blood. After I take a few bites of the deer, I bite its neck as hard as I can. The deer collapses on the ground, with its head snapped in the other direction, facing opposite of me. I hear it breathing but I know that it is dying. I start to feed off the entire carcass once it is dead, and I feel my hunger fading. Wow, it has been such an eventful night! After I feed, I look down at my clothes, which have more blood on it, and it is more fresh than the time I fed on a dog. I go inside Sam's house and tell him what has happened. I tell him that I fed off the deer, and that I was feeling satisfied now, and that I should be back to normal after this.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have to worry about becoming a werewolf again unless you are bitten again. But the good thing is, with that cure, you have developed some kind of immunity against becoming a werewolf so now you may not even transform once you are bitten. In a way, it was a good thing that you were attacked because now you may be developing some kind of immunity against lycanthropic transformation." I hug him tightly again, and this time I get inside my car and drive home peacefully. I am smiling on the way back because of Sam's words echoing through my mind, "You have developed some kind of immunity..." I couldn't wait to tell Brigitte the good news! It takes me a few minutes to reach home, but this time I do not feel drowsy because I already had some sleep after I injected myself and when I awoke from the nightmare. I am observing the dark sky, and the full moon without any fears now. I look around and see dark houses that appeared deserted because of the time and setting. It is nighttime and people are sleeping. I can finally go home and sleep now. When I reach home, I am surprised by what I see. I see Brigitte standing in front of the door, and now I realize that the sky is beginning to grow lighter. Oh fuck, my parents would be awake soon! I had to take a quick shower to wash off the blood, and wash my clothes to remove the bloodstains! I quickly get out of the car, and run to Brigitte.


	14. Chapter 14

When I get to Brigitte, I hug her tightly. I start sobbing into her shoulder and arms, and then she pulls away and looks at me questioningly.

"Where were you, or should I even ask?" she says. She is examining me from head to toe, and I know that I am probably a scary sight because of all the blood that covered me. I begin to speak, mainly because I am smiling and extremely happy about being cured.

"I've been cured by Sam! I am no longer a werewolf! The silver ring in my belly button didn't help, but he was actually right about the cure because it worked! I had to inject myself through the neck, but it was scary because I wasn't sure if I would die or not! Also, I had to hunt a deer to satisfy my hunger, so now I won't have that terrible thirst for blood or meat isn't that awesome?" I watch her expression change from a mix of confused and horrified to happy and smiling.

"Ginger, that's awesome! I am so happy that you got cured! Now what should we do?"

"I don't know what you mean by that."

"I mean, we know that the werewolf got killed by someone's car, but we don't know if other people have been attacked or not before the beast died. We could use this cure to help other people from being infected and transforming into the beast. Should we go back to Sam's place?" I shake my head.

"I'm exhausted, let's deal with this another day!" I go into my room, but I see that the sun is beginning to rise, and the darkness outside is disappearing and in its place comes the reddish pink sky of the sunrise. I know that my parents will be up soon, and so I don't want them to see how bloodstained I was. I immediately get into the shower, and this time I notice that there is no hair where there shouldn't be and my tail is gone as well. I get out of the shower, and throw my clothes into the washing machine. When I get upstairs to catch the bus for school, I see that Brigitte is looking outside with a concerned expression.


	15. Chapter 15

What's the matter?" I ask. I feel myself growing worried as I see my younger sister looking outside with a fearful gaze.

"I'm worried. I know that you may have an immunity against lycanthropy and that's great, but what if someone else has been infected with this curse? Then what do we do, and how can we help them? We have to do one person at a time, and then we need to seek help from Sam. Can you go to Sam and ask him if the beast has attacked anyone else? If so, who and where are they? Also, are there multiple beasts running around on this Earth? Or just one? We need answers, Ginger!" My stomach does a backflip as I realize what she is saying. Just because I am cured doesn't mean that there are other people who don't need a cure. I know how awful it is to realize that you are not yourself anymore, and that you need to cure yourself before you become a beast. The terrible realization that you are something you don't want to be and that you can't go back to being yourself, that is a horrible thing and I wish to never experience that fear ever again. I go to school on the bus, and during the ride I sit on a seat next to Sam. I feel a sense of admiration and happiness when I see and sit next to him. I smile, and then begin our conversation.

"Thank you so much for helping me last night! I am forever thankful to you for doing that!" I hug him, and he hugs me back.

"Ginger, you know you are one of my friends, and I would never want to see you in any kind of trouble or uncomfortable situation."

"So, what else do you know about the beast? Who else has been infected?"

"Well, a lot of people and animals have been attacked or killed by the beast. I investigate the paranormal beings, and I try to either help them if they can be helped, or I kill them if they are evil or get rid of them. I don't know who has been attacked or infected, but we should see symptoms of it. What were your symptoms when you were in the process of transforming?"

"I had a lot of hair growing out of areas where they shouldn't be, and I was also growing a tail."

"Okay, so what are you telling me? That we should inject or give everyone the cure so they cannot be infected? The beast itself is dead, so we don't need to worry about that anymore in this area."

"Is there a beast in another area? I mean, is there more than one beast?"

"I am not sure about that. All I really heard about was the Beast of Bailey Downs, and that was it. I am not too sure about if there is a beast in other areas or not. We will have to investigate that." I sigh in frustration, looks like we would have to do some research about it. I ask no more questions, and then the rest of the bus ride to school is silent.


	16. Chapter 16

Okay, so my school day is fine. It is normal, and no one seems to know about the problems that I went through last night. I mostly kept to myself, and I hung out with Brigitte and Sam. We were discussing this issue during lunch.

"Have any of you found out anything about if there's a beast or not in other areas?" I ask Brigitte and Sam.

"Nope," they both say.

"We cannot go and research lycanthropy or werewolves during school because the teachers are really strict, and they won't let us do anything but schoolwork unfortunately," Sam says. I shake my head, and groan. I was getting really impatient about information of any beast, but I decide that it can wait. As long as I was cured, that was all that really mattered. I didn't want to become a beast, and I stopped that from happening. So I wait until the three of us go home and research the beast together at my and Brigitte's house. Our parents are still at work so they are not home at this time. I go on the computer in our bedroom, and then I power it on. I go online, and research "werewolf" on the search engine. When I type in werewolf I gasp in horror at what I see. I saw pages that said "Beast of Bailey Downs attacks teenager" and I couldn't believe it. Did they know it was me? What was going on here? I decide to read more of the page, and see what it is talking about


	17. Chapter 17

I gasp when I see that headline. I click on the link to the website, and continue to read. Here is what it says:

"Another attack by the Beast of Bailey Downs? It appears so, as a teenage girl is attacked and bitten and scratched by she beast. She was outside her house when this beast attacked her. It was a full moon and it bit her repeatedly, and she screamed every time it sank its fangs into her. She is soon going to become a beast herself. How do we stop this beast? The identity of the girl is still unknown, but a witness who wishes to remain anonymous reported seeing a girl getting attacked." That was the end of the article, and I start to sob as soon as I finish reading it. What the fuck was going on? Who saw me get attacked? Who reported this? I really want answers now, and so I turn to Sam.

"Who was talking about this? Who saw me get attacked?" I demand in an angry tone. Sam looks at me with concern and answers,

"A few students were talking about it in school today. I heard them talking about it, but I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid that you would get upset. However, I told them that "the girl" is cured, but they are still talking about it." I look at him and then I look down. What the hell? I am pissed now because I want to know who told the students at school about my experience and why.

"Who saw me get attacked?" I ask again.

"I don't know, it's hard to tell. You were probably screaming pretty loudly so someone definitely heard you and saw you.

"Why didn't anyone come and fucking save me?!" I was yelling now because I realize that this could have been avoided if some idiot had just come to save me.

"Relax Ginger. I'll put up on the website that "the girl" has been cured, and that we need to make sure no one else is infected." After he says this, I smile.

"Will you tell them that it was me who got attacked?"

"I can, but they'll also find out that you've been cured so then we can cure anyone else in the school who is infected." I tell Sam to go back to his house as it is getting late now and my parents will be home soon. I decide to get ready for bed, and when I sleep I don't have any dreams of myself feeding or becoming a werewolf.


	18. Chapter 18

I awaken the next day and sigh with relief. I am so happy that I didn't have any dreams of becoming a werewolf or feeding off something that I don't want to feed off of. I see Brigitte still sleeping next to my bed peacefully and I smile. I put a hand gently on her shoulder although she cannot feel it or be aware of it. I get ready for school although I am a little early. I like getting up early, and I decide to go to Sam's house to see if he is awake or not. I get inside my car and drive to his house. I actually feel well rested this time, because I've had a good night's sleep without waking up or having to stop myself from transforming into a werewolf. It takes me like maybe a few minutes to get to his house, and I put on the radio to drain out any thoughts about lycanthropy. It doesn't work, so I sigh in frustration and turn off the radio. What were the normal concerns of a sixteen year old girl? School, parent problems, social problems maybe. Instead, this sixteen year old girl had to deal with worries about werewolves. Why couldn't I just have a normal life? I feel my frustration level soaring like a bird flying on higher altitudes in the sky. I feel like I will be forever traumatized by that incident with the beast. I will never forget it, and flashbacks of it will bother me for the rest of my life, but the best part was that I wouldn't be transforming into a werewolf again possibly. The only thing I had to worry about was avoiding getting killed by another werewolf or whatever. So, when I reach Sam's house I notice that it looks much different than it did at night. At night it looked like a haunted house but that was because it was nighttime and there had been darkness surrounding the house. Also, everyone in Sam's house was asleep at the time. So after I arrive, I stop the car and get out. I walk up to the door and knock loudly. I wait a few seconds before Sam answers the door. He looks tired as usual, and he is in his striped pajamas again.

"Ginger, what are you doing here?" he asks with his voice sounding drowsy. I feel bad because I have woken him up, but at the same time I feel dependent on him to give me some answers because he knew more about werewolves than I did.

"I want to know if you have found anyone else who has been attacked by the beast that attacked me and if there is more than one beast!" I say.

"I don't think there are any other beasts to be honest. I've researched werewolf and the only thing that pops up is the Beast of Bailey Downs. I've done a lot of research and it appears that this beast has been around for a long time. Some thousands of years, the rumors say. I believe them because the rumors about a beast existing was true so then I must believe this right? Also, I don't think anyone else has reported to me or anyone else that they have been attacked, so I am not sure if anyone else is becoming a werewolf or not. We'll definitely have to post something online about this and see what people have to say." As soon as he says this, he goes on his computer and then goes on the site that talks about me being attacked. He makes a post, and I look over his shoulder to read it. It says,

"Hey everyone, this is Sam from Bailey Downs. I am posting to see if anyone else has witnessed another beast around our town. I know that the one that has supposedly been around for thousands of years and is the Beast of Bailey Downs is dead because someone hit it with a car. That is what my friend Ginger reports to me. So, I am wondering if anyone else has been attacked or not. Please reply to this post, as I have a cure that will prevent you from transforming and you can also gain immunity against transformation by taking this cure. Please write back when you have the chance.

Sam" I read this post and nod my head. It should work, and I am hopeful that if we get the cure to everyone around Bailey Downs then no one will have to worry about lycanthropic changes happening to them. Oh crap, I realize something! I decide to tell Sam what is bothering me.

"Shit, we could be running low on werewolf blood! How are we going to cure anyone or give them immunity without a cure?"

"Well, the blood of a cured victim can work as well," he says and looks at me. I look back nervously as I realize what he is saying. He wants to take some of my blood for this doesn't he? I know he does, but I nod my head and agree to do this. In the meantime, I go into the basement with Sam, and then I take a needle that I find. I see that it has the blood inside it, and so I decide to talk to Sam about what to do first.

"What should we do first?" I ask.

"How about we inject our loved ones with this so that they develop the immunity?" I smile and nod my head vigorously.

"That is a great idea! I want to inject Brigitte so I don't have to worry about her transforming and going through what I went through!" I take the cure in my hands, and then I say goodbye to Sam. I carefully place the vaccine in my car and then I drive. I know that it is time for school, and so I decide to drive to school instead of taking the bus this time. The drive is quiet because it is only me, and then suddenly I feel a vibration in my side. I notice that it is my phone and so I take it out and see that Brigitte is calling me. I decide to answer it.

"What is it?" I ask her.

"Ginger, where are you?" her voice says. She sounds extremely nervous, but I know that I can't do anything until I reach where she is. I feel my anxiety level soaring as she sounds extremely nervous. I do not know what else to do, so I say to her,

"Hold on, I'm coming to school right now!" I hang up and drive at a faster speed.


	19. Chapter 19

I drive the car at full speed. I don't care if I get into an accident and accidentally kill myself, my sister needs me! I swerve the car a few times and honk loudly as to avoid other cars that are in my way.

"Move!" I yell. I hear a hundred horns honking at me in response to my horrible driving but I do not care. I keep on driving and I know that I'm getting road rage but that fact doesn't change my feelings at this moment. I reach Bailey Downs high school in a few minutes, and I stop my car. I see the tall building and I see other teenagers walking inside the building. I pull out the keys, and turn off the car. I take the needle and lock the car and run inside to see what is happening. I am running through the halls of the halls which seem to go on for a long time since it is a large school. I see the blurred vision of lockers on my sides and students walking past me. As I am running, I suddenly hear a scream and then I notice that it is Brigitte's scream. Oh shit! I open the door, and then I see what she is screaming about. I see the wall in front of her, and then I see written in blood,

"You are next Brigitte Fitzgerald." I scream a million times, and I continue to scream as though I am screaming forever. I do not know how this is possible, or who's blood this is but I see it and then I see my little sister crying. I immediately hug her and tell her to get inside my car. I hear a howl in the school hallway, and I turn to see something hairy running towards us. What the heck? I thought there was no transformation until full moon? Anyway, I take the needle, and I gently push it into Brigitte's neck. She screams as the needle goes in, but I know that I am helping her in the long run. She stops screaming, and falls unconscious. I throw the empty needle at the beast, and then the beast howls in pain as the needle digs into its fur. How the hell was there another beast? I wasn't sure, so I decide to make a run for it as soon as the new beast stops in its tracks. I hold Brigitte in my arms, and run outside of school and into my car without looking back even once.


	20. Chapter 20

My heart is racing as I fumble for my keys. I find them in a few seconds, but I am paranoid that I or Brigitte will get bitten or killed. I find the keys in my purse, and then I immediately unlock my car. I immediately get in, and throw Brigitte in next to me and then I lock the doors after I get in. It was good timing too because right when I lock the doors, the beast is snarling on the other side of the window. It is scratching the car but to no avail, but then I gasp as the beast runs a distance away and then charges at my car. Shit! I immediately put the keys in, and the car powers up. The beast is running at fast speed and my feet stomp on the pedals with instant reflexes. I feel a jolt and my heart racing as the car shoots forward. I hear a moan next to me and I glance to my right. I see Brigitte awakening from unconsciousness and then I see her looking at me.

"Shit!" I curse. "Are you okay?" She is silent and unmoving for few seconds, and then I realize that this must be the effect of the cure. I remember that I fainted after I was injected, and I almost transformed fully. I hear another moan and see her eyes closing again and her going unconscious. Ugh, now it was up to me to do this right. As I am driving, I look back and see the beast running after my car. With one hand on the driving wheel and the other moving towards my cell phone, I take out the cell phone with difficulty. "Oh crap!" I moan as the beast jumps onto my car, and starts trying to break through the metal hood on top. I see my sister sleeping peacefully and then I hear scratching above my head. I have the cell phone in my hands, and then I immediately bring the car to a stop. The beast goes flying off from the top of the car, and crashes into a tree. I see that I am now surrounded by trees and it is a forested area. I immediately dial Sam's number and wait a few seconds. As I am waiting I realize that my heart is racing and I am breathing heavily. As I am about to hang up the phone in disappointment, I hear the phone being picked up and Sam's voice answers through the line.

"Ginger? Where are you and what is going on?" he asks.

"Sam, I need to tell you something. There is another beast, I am not sure how it could attack in daylight but it did. It came to school, and tried to attack me and Brigitte. Luckily I was there to save Brigitte, so we are fine right now. The beast jumped on top of the car and tried to scratch the metal off but luckily I stopped that from happening. I stopped the car and it went flying into a tree. I am not sure if it is dead or not, and I am not exactly sure where we are or how far away you are from us." I stop talking and realize that I am out of breath. All of a sudden, before I can hear Sam's response, I hear a growl and I look up. I see the beast staring intently into my soul with it's abyss-like black eyes. The beast snarls and it's teeth are showing. It's teeth are sharp and pointed, and stained red with blood. I scream as the beast lunges at the car with me and my sister


	21. Chapter 21

As soon as the beast lunges at us, I close my eyes in fear and prepare to be killed. I wait for the beast to come and kill us, because I don't know if I can do much more or not. Goodbye Brigitte, I will always love you. At least we are dying together like the pact we made when we were younger kids. But I hear a gunshot, and I force myself to open my eyes. I open my eyes and see that the beast has been shot with a bullet. I am hoping it is a silver bullet but I cannot be sure. I decide to wait inside the car until I am sure that it is safe to go out. Wait a second, going outside wouldn't be a safe thing to do would it? I wait, and then as soon as I am about to power up the car I hear someone calling my and my sister's name.

"Ginger? Brigitte? Is that you?" I recognize the voice as Sam's voice and so I look over at the beast who is still motionless. I see the puddle of blood forming under the beast, and so I know that it is dead and not just hurt. I gasp a sigh of relief and get out of the car. I see Sam holding a gun in his hands, and then I see that he is sweating. He is so scared that he is sweating! I hug Sam tightly, and then I look back to see Brigitte coming out of the car as well.

"What is going on? Where are we?" she asks and then she looks down at the beast. Brigitte gasps and screams as soon as she sees the beast.

"Relax, it is dead now," I say in response. She is breathing heavily now, and I look at her neck which now has dried blood on it from the injection. I turn to Sam. "You have saved us so many times now. I am forever grateful to you mainly because you helped me first." I smile, and then I decide to ask him the question that has been bothering me.

"Well, I need to know if there are any other beasts around or not?" I ask while breathing. I was scared, and my adrenaline was still surging through me.

"No, this time I am certain. The people who have been bitten have either been killed or cured. I have cured many people, and no one has said anything about a beast, but now that I just found one I believe this is the last one. If not then leave it up to me to deal with it." So I am happy to say that was the last time that I ever saw a werewolf. I started to recover from the experience, I was always cautious about going outside during nighttime and never did againt to play it safe. I didn't have any scars from the experience, but I still remember it and get scared but I always remember that Sam is there for me. Anyway, one day Sam made me really happy by coming over to my house.

"Ginger, I need to talk to you," he says in a serious manner and I decide to invite him in.


End file.
